Olympian Lies
by LupineSerpent
Summary: Most of the time, things are actually not as they appear to be. For the Olympian gods, this rule is no different. One-shot series.
1. Apollo

**A short drabble about Apollo, and who he actually is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

**Façade**

Innocence. He wishes he knows what innocence truly is. He wonders, if it is a state of mind, a being, but to him, it can only be a word. Only a word, something he can have no part in.

For most mortals, the only time they are innocent are during their childhood. Apollo is no mortal- he is a powerful immortal, the god of light, truth, poetry, prophecy, and the sun. But even as a god, he had no childhood, for he slew the mighty serpent Python when he was four days old, a mere infant. How can that be considered a childhood, innocent of all the evils in the world? He is not innocent- for how can one who has killed, fought, cheated, and stolen be innocent.

_Apollo, lord of the sun, is not innocent, no matter how much he would like to be. For his innocence is just a façade. And trying to truly be the person that you act like and not just a mere façade is a truly hopeless case.

* * *

_

Carefree. In his seventeen year old form, Apollo is easy to think of as the happy-go-lucky teenager that he appears to be. At a first glance, it seems that he isn't scared of anything, and he breezes through life. However, when he no one is looking, he simply vents his anger, his frustration at how he cannot control issues in life.

Apollo doesn't have a particularly hard time acting like a carefree idiot in front of everyone. His deliberately horrible poetry and feigned disinterest during Olympus council meetings help maintain the image of a cheerful god that he created during his earlier years, while he was still a young god. But despite his immature stance, he is very aware of what is going on around him, and is not immune to emotions, positive or negative ones.

_Apollo, god of light, is not carefree, no matter how much he would like to be. For his carefree appearance is just a façade. And trying to truly be the person that you act like and not just a mere façade is a truly hopeless case.

* * *

_

Cheerful. Emotions conquer every person, some more than others. As the god of poetry, he is thought of, and plays the part of an emotional god. However, he works very hard to keep his emotions from him, for if he lets his emotions get the better of him, he will be overwhelmed with grief, sorrow, and despair.

Sorrow haunts him at every step, hovering behind him like a wave, threatening to crash down on him if he lets his guard down. He wishes he could just escape, let go of everything, become normal, and escape the pain. He wishes that everything that haunts him- his sister's insults that are not meant in jest, watching his children and lovers die, and all the other problems that come crashing down upon him. He will never get a break from his job, chore; what he calls a curse- pulling the sun across the sky every day. And so he tries to be cheerful.

_Apollo, god of poetry, is not cheerful, no matter how much he would like to be. For his cheerful demeanor is just a façade. And trying to truly be the person that you act like and not just a mere façade is a truly hopeless case.

* * *

_

Forgiving. Children of Hades are known for their grudges and unforgiving personalities, and children of Ares may be known for their tempers; Apollo outshines them all- his temper, once aroused can burn with a fury that would put the shame the sun, burning with its intensity.

Apollo hates being restricted, unable to attack when he would like to, to avenge the disappearance of his sister during the second Titan uprising. He helped Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon during the quest. Perhaps he isn't 'just a docile stud', as Ares says, maybe he does have a rebellious streak buried somewhere inside him.

_Apollo, god of plagues, is not forgiving, no matter how much he would like to be. For his forgiving appearance is just a façade. And trying to truly be the person that you act like and not just a mere façade is a truly hopeless case.

* * *

_

Detached. At Camp Half-Blood, Apollo rarely visits his children. Behind his back on Olympus, some call him the personification of a deadbeat parent, not really caring about what happens to his children, never visiting them. To those who truly know him, he is fiercely protective, bordering on possessive.

Many people will attest to that statement. Apollo is capable of fierce love, and the jealousy that usually that usually comes with that love. He cares for those close to him, as shown by his actions against Orion. To her, he seemed cruel, tricking her into killing Orion, although both knew that he was simply protecting her. He is fiercely protective of his sister and to a lesser extent, his children and lovers. No matter what anyone says, he is capable of love.

_Apollo, god of music, is not detached, no matter how much he would like to be. For his uncaring appearance is just a façade. And trying to truly be the person that you act like and not just a mere façade is a truly hopeless case._

**My first fanfiction. I don't really care if you flame me, but I would prefer CC. Please review, as it will help me improve my writing. Thanks!  
**


	2. Aphrodite

**A short drabble about Aphrodite, and the trap that she is caught in.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Masquerade**

Aphrodite, goddess of love, desire, and beauty is known for her startling beauty and numerous affairs with gods and mortals. She is viewed as a sex symbol, lusted after by the majority of the Olympian gods. It is a strange, ironic, and perhaps even cruel twist of fate that someone so giddy and enthusiastic about love should never experience what is known as 'true love'. But it is true- she has never truly loved someone, only appreciated what they could do for her; the closest she came to loving someone was Adonis, whom she indirectly created.

_However, it would seem ridiculous that the goddess of desire has never loved someone enough to desire them for anything more than looks, so she puts on a masquerade that she does.

* * *

_

But if she has not loved before, can she really be the goddess of love? How can you physically embody something if you've never experienced it? It seems to be almost inconceivable that she has never loved someone romantically before. For example, how could Ares be the god of war without being in wars? But despite the impossibility, it is true. She has never loved before, only lusted. Anyways, do immortals really understand their realms of influence?

Dionysus doesn't understand exactly how madness works. Poseidon does not know where every animal in the sea is. Kronos cannot comprehend the mechanisms of time. So why should Aphrodite understand love? Even though you are an immortal, an ancient and powerful being, it is hard to understand a wild, irrational, controllable force. How can you understand a force that pushes all logic and reason to the side, can survive eons and produces walls that weather all kinds of storms? You cannot.

_However, it would seem preposterous that the goddess of love does not understand love, so she puts on a masquerade that she does.

* * *

_

Even though Aphrodite can only lust, many have fallen in love with her or lusted after her. Since no mortals and few immortals can see through her masquerade, they desire her beauty. Some think that she is just insecure, and they think she judges everyone by their beauty and appearance, not by who they actually are. Others think she just would like to act out her part as a sex symbol, because she is melodramatic and likes the attention. But this is not the truth.

At times, she sees her beauty as a curse, a cruel burden bestowed upon her by fate. It was her beauty that caused animosity between the Olympian gods, which cause her to be married to Hephaestus, the least desirable of the gods. Sometimes, she wishes she was normal, looked average, and ruled over something other than love. Too many expectations and burdens are heaped upon her; everyone expects the goddess of love to be inhumanely beautiful and to have fallen in love too many times to count. She views her beauty as a curse, but just as Apollo has the job of driving the sun, she has the job of looking beautiful.

_However, it would be seem ludicrous that the goddess of beauty does not judge herself for her beauty, so she puts on a masquerade that she does.

* * *

_

She longs to shed the masquerade, stop dancing an elaborate, delicate dance, but if they saw past her outward appearance, past her feigned shallowness, she fears that they would see the true her. She fears they would see a mangled, horrible spirit, crushed by the weight of the burdens she carries with her every day.

_She continues her masquerade. But even an infinite amount of time cannot change Aphrodite to be the person she appears to be. She is confined by the intensity of her fear, trapped in a pit so deep, no one in Olympus, the Earth, the Underworld, or even the universe can build her a ladder long enough, or stairs high enough to help her escape this pit. But she cannot ask for help. She continues her masquerade._

**Thanks to 'bookluva98' for giving me the idea to make this into a one-shot series! I didn't like this particular one-shot one that much. I'm also creating an outline for a multi-chaptered story so I might not update this that often (bi-weekly maybe?). Also, sorry for changing the title and summary so often-I can't really decide on one thing. Please review, as it helps me improve my writing. Flames are okay, although I would prefer CC.  
**


	3. Poseidon

**A short drabble about Poseidon, and why he is a paradox.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Paradox**

He is a god, of course, an immortal being. Because of this, he is prone to anger. However, unlike most of the other gods and goddesses, he refuses to allow anger to completely consume his entire system. For there is center of every storm, a calm, an eye of the storm.

Nevertheless, at other instances, he seems excessively calm and peaceful, comparable to the ocean before a tsunami, where the ocean suddenly recedes, before coming back in a wave of fury and devastation. Appearances can be deceiving.

Poseidon keeps his stress and bottles it up, although he must vent from time to time, when the pressure is too much for him to handle. For is it not earthquakes, underwater tectonic plates releasing pressure, that cause tsunamis?

_Poseidon is a god, he can be angry, but he can also be calm at the same time, in a paradoxical way.

* * *

_

Poseidon is predictable, to a certain extent. Like the gods, he never really changes; he stays as the immortal god of the seas. He can be expected to stay that way- he is a god.

At times, he can be as predictable as the tides; he can be soothing in his regularity, even boring. However, without warning, a strong current, a riptide, can arise unexpectedly, and take you by surprise, then disappear without another notice. He is unlike the majority of the Olympians-he is open to change, but at the same time, he can also be stubborn, refusing to do things another way, he will only do things his way.

_Poseidon is a god, he can be predictable, but also extremely volatile at the same time, in a paradoxical way. _

* * *

To an ordinary mortal, Poseidon would just appear as a well-tanned fisherman, or perhaps surfer. To a clear-sighted mortal, he would appear to be holding a trident. To a half-blood or god, he would be Poseidon, the father of Horses, the Lord of Earthquakes, Storms, and the Ruler of the Sea. Even though he appears to be a powerful and amazing god, Poseidon is traumatized. His emotions are crushed inside him, like a rock at the very bottom of the sea, crushed by the water pressure. His emotions cannot escape easily, and there are only shallow reservoirs near the surface, emotions that he permits to escape.

It is funny how most people never look past a small barrier, only at the pretense that he puts up. Maybe they only see what they want to see. If they would wait for the water to settle, if they would look for another moment, if they would see with open eyes, they would see all of the bottled emotions that he has.

They would see the anger and betrayal at being swallowed by Kronos, his own father. The helplessness and humiliation of being in someone's stomach, and not being able to do anything about it. The feeling of victory and revenge when Kronos was cut up and sent to Tartarus. The joy of finding a wife of his own- Amphitrite, the Nereid. The regret and despair when Theseus held him to his word and he was forced to kill his own grandson. If they looked past the barrier, they would feel his joy when he learned that his own son, Perseus Jackson, saved Olympus from Kronos, forever ensuring his name in history.

However, no one has looked past that barrier that he puts up. So the emotions stay where they are, bottled up inside him.

_Poseidon is a god, he is innocent, but also deeply traumatized at the same time, in a paradoxical way.

* * *

_

_Poseidon is like the ocean that he governs, he can be two opposing things at once but no one cares; maybe he is, like the ocean, too vast to fully understand, or care about. However, having two emotions at the same time, emotions that are the polar opposites of each other, is impossible. Poseidon exists, and just by existing, he is a paradox, a contradiction._

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and alerters! Sorry for the long wait and short drabble, I ran out of ideas, and I'm a slow writer. I'm still working on my multi-chaptered story ideas, the first chapter of one of them should go up in a couple weeks or so. Please review, as it helps me improve my writing. Flames are okay, although I would prefer CC.**


End file.
